nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Moon - Radios/Audio Reels
NOTE: Radios must be played in order to activate the next. Radio 1: This one was found outside the second spawn point on the moon, near the M14 Radios Radio 1: May be found near M14. Log Entry 38 date December 4th 1939-Richtofen The Matter transference prototype is ready for test run number 151. We have now reduced our test subjects mass to prove this is possible.-Schuster Dr. Schuster please give an overview- Richtofen Yes Doctor ricthofen we have a new test subject, A Walnut, weighing at 10 grams.The Target platform is now at 3ft with no obstructions. We have one microgram of the element which according to our calculation will be entirely used up during the test.- Schuster Excellent Dr. Schuster commence test number 151- Richtofen Yes doctor, please insert your ear plugs- Schuster *teleporter activates* ...God, we've done it!-Richtofen We have powered up the prototype and have moved the walnut into the recivin device. It moved instantly, it...it teleported- Schuster Get Me Doctor Maxis immedaitly- Richtofen This Radio may be the the first time a teleporter has been used, since most radios take date in 1945 0f 1946, this one took place 1940. Radio 2: This one is found if you buy the door to the M.P.D chamber, it will be inside a pillar. But this is not the cruical experiments we were supposed to be working on- Dr. Maxis With all do respect Dr. Maxis, this is a breakthrough of unimaginable porportions- Richtofen What? That you moved a walnut a few feet? Yes Edward we will improvethe human condition by revoltionising the walnut industry. I can see it now: Edwards Walnut Delivery!- Dr. Maxis Don't be obtuse!- Richtofen How dare you call me that! We are at war Edward! i will admit there is promise here but until that war is won...- Dr. Maxis Correct me if i'm wrong Dr. Maxis but Group 935 is a research orginazation. What was the motto? To improve human condition? What business of our's is this war?- Richtofen Fine Richtofen i will let you in on a little administraters secret. We are finalizing a deal with a Nazi party, we need funding, we need equipment, they need new weapons. Chances are this war will end soon with a treaty or two, and we will be in a much better position to help the world.- Dr. Maxis Are you certain this won't cause massive defections? We have scientist from all over the world working with us-Richtofen That is why with the up most confidence that i share this with you. No one will know of this. This is simpley breaking the egg to make an omlet.-Dr. Maxis Think of the Tatical advantages we have...-Richtofen. Think of the cost, think of the time! We can provide Nazi tatical expertise in various areas without putting all our eggs in your walnut basket. Good day Edward and Get back to your real work-Dr. Maxis *Maxis leaves* What a Jerk, I think Doctor Maxis has lost his perspective. No matter...we will do this on our own and publish the findings before he has a chance to...- Richtofen You're not suggesting that Doctor Maxis would steal this techonology and perfect it without us, are you?- Schuster I would be no means discourage the thought. Great scientists must stick together to achieve great science-Richtofen This radio must be one after the one in Der Riese about the funding. Radio 3: is found near the double tap root bear in a pillar Entry 42 date: Janurary 4th, 1940. Dr. Schuster and I, despite mounting pressure from Doctor Maxis, have continued working on the matter transference prototype. We have had great strides in the last 30 days and are finally ready for thew first human test subject. It ouf calculations are correct we will send a test subject to the receplat station sitting 30 yards away and behind a cinder block wall.- Richtofen Are you certian you want to do this Dr. Richtofen?- Schuster Nien, Dr. Schuster, this must be done. Quickly insert your ear plugs and power up the machine.-Richtofen *teleporter activates* is there a power outage? Why is it so dark? I feel almost...weightless. How very unexpected. Dr. Schuster? Hello?- Richtofen. *turns on flashlight* Ah i can see now. Oh my god. i am standing in a circular cave surrounded by some kind of machine, its like nothing I've ever seen before. It looks alien in nature. There's a pyramid structure at the center of the room. I'm gong to carefully touch it.- Richtofen *shocking is heard as he touches it. Ahhh static electricity. It's sharp to the touch. Very cold. Not a spec of dust.- Richtofen *bangs on it* Hmm might be hollow. The chamber's quite large. i can see what looks like capacitors at the ceiling of the chamber. There is obviosuly no connections to anything electrical. what is this place? Dr. Schuster, is that you? Dr. Schuster! Look at this. It appears to be covered in some hieroglyphic lanaguge. I've never seen anything like it before. Why are you whispering to me? There's no need for that.- Richtofen *odd noise* What's the matter? Did you hear that? It sounds like...-Richtofen *loud static noise is heard* My god, what happened? I seem to be in some kind of jungle. I can't be certian where I am.-Richtofen *jungle noise is heard* Oh no!-Richtofen This is where Richtofen goes insane. Radio 4: Can be found hanging on a hook outside near mule kick. Log entry 43 Date: Janurary 23rd 1940. I cannot be certian what had happened to Doctor Richtofen. Once the test commenced, he just disappeared from the machine in thin air. I have search the area for days and no evidence that he is anywhere. I'm afraid we have to scrap the.-Schuster *banging* Don't stop anything! We have do do something, something wonderous. SHHHH Do you hear them?- Richtofen Dr. Richtofen, you're alive!- Schuster. I'm more than alive, Dr. Schuster, is the device still intact?- Richtofen Yes, but, what happened to you?- Schuster Aaaah something wonderful! The chamber is incredible!, the wonders we can learn!- Richtofen What are you talking about? Are you alright- Schuster Get in the matter tranceference prototype, Dr. Schuster we have work to- Richtofen after 19 days richtofen reappears now more insane then the day before. Radio 5: Can be found in bio dome, you can safely activate it in low-G. Gentlmen, for two long years we have toiled here and at Eagle's Nest to build up fortifications. For two long years we have taken equipmentto build our labs. For two long years we have worked under Group 935 believeing that Dr. Maxis wants to help the world . For two long years we've led a double life. today, that all ends.-Richtofen *conversation from crowd* I bring to you what this project is all about.What I have worked to keep from my enemy-Richtofen What is it Dr. Richtofen? It looks alien.- Groph It is an acient vril machine. And you, Dr. Groph, are now the lead scientists here at Griffin Station.- Richtofen *appaluse* You will be the one to discover how it works-Richtofen *appaluse ends* We must first discover what it does- Groph Nien Dr. Groph, i know what it does. It is a direct connection to another dimension-Richtofen *converstaion* Preposterious!- Groph No more proposterious that teleporting all of you to the moon and building Griffin station?- Richtofen I suppose not, how do you know what it does?- Groph I found many intreting virl artifacts here. Decoded some of their language, all signs seem to point to this device being a stable gateway to aether.-Richtofen *loud conversation* Dr. Richtofen, i am aware of a project run by Dr. Maxis concerning Vril- Schuster As am I. i am going back to my port at Group 935 to continue the charade. I will be finding out how much information Dr. Maxis has on the Vril. once the machine is operational, i wall entact my plan and return. Gentlemen let the games begin- Richtofen *loud applause* Shhhhh the voices are so loud!-Richtofen Audio reels Audio reels were introduced in Kino Der toten and are now back in Moon. Audio reel 1: Log, 1075, Dr. Schuster and I have spent countless hours with the pyramid device in an attempt to understand how it functions. We have made little progress...until now. Today we uncovered what appears to be some kind of tank with a glass front. The glass itself seems -Groph I've got you now rat!- Schuster Kill it Schuster- Groph squishing followed by a wooshing sound Did you see that?-Schuster Look! The capacitor is illuminated, the tank is filling- Groph The machine, it seems to be activated! What did you do?- Schuster I think we just discovered what powers the machine- Groph static Audio reel 2 Static (Griff)in station. This is Eagle's Nest. Status update over.- Richtofen Hello Doctor, we have the shipment, and are carrying out your orders.- Groph gunshot grunting and whooshing It is grim work Doctor- Groph All in the name of science Dr. Groph. Continue until the tanks are full- Richtofen Yes...Doctor- Groph gunshot, grunting, and whooshing May God have mercy on us all- Groph static Audio reel 3 static Eagle's Nest . This is Griffin station. We have an update over.- Groph Dr. Groph, have you made any progress?- Richtofen Yes Doctor, the machine is awaiting the conduit- Groph (laughing) I will proceed with Operation shield and join you shortly- Richtofen Security Protocol 935- Groph Yes I will dispose Dr. Maxis and that little brat personally. Do not touch any- Richtofen static Audio reel 4 static Schuster report- Groph The tanks are full and the shield's are down, the machine is humming nicely-Schuster Good, but what of the shipment?- Groph Most are buried outside the base, the live one's we sent back to Kustover Posten- Schuster Excellent! there is nothing to do but wait for Richtofen's return- Groph Perhaps this is a good time to work on my low gravity putt in the bio-dome-Schuster Yes I did believe that time- Groph Alarm "Intruder in recieveing bay" Security report-Groph static Can you repeat- Groph She's comeing right towards the- Schuster girl screaming Get her!- Groph Get back here- Schuster Girl screams and footsteps Nien! Do not let her- Groph A loud bang, smashing glass Damnit Schuster, find a way to get her out of the pyrmaid, I will contact Edward and let him know of the incident static Audio reel 5 static How did she end up here? No matter, I know what must be done, in the meantime see if you can find Dr. Maxis, he can talk some sense into her. - Richtofen Did you not deal with him already?- Groph Yes, but the child ended up here, then Maxis must be somewhere too. Find him. -Richtofen How do you propose- Groph Dr. Groph I cannot do everything for yo. I leave this in your capable hands. There is much to be don-Richtofen Yes doctor- Groph Oh and Groph?- Richtofen yes?- Groph I'd keep an eye out for an evil lookin dog while your at it static Audio reel 6 static Hope this works, Schuster power it up- Groph hissing gas and a loud bang "System's nominal. Accessing Vril device. interface M.P.D active. Acessing M.P.D, M.P.D integrity check nomonial . Awaiting output." Excellent bring the sample- Groph Loud bang "Analyzing M.P.D Creating profile, profile created Excellent, now scan for target- Groph Yes doctor- Schuster. gas hissing and bangs "Target locked" Bring him here, now- Groph banging Greetings Dr. Maxis- Schuster Schuster! i should've known. Where is that rat Edward? Where are we? And how did you get me out of that wretched tunnel?- Maxis None of that is important now, allow me to fill you in- Groph static Samantha? Honey? Daddy is here. Come dear, please. open the machine Daddy will not let them hurt you anymore. Honey? Daddy knows he's made some mistakes, i am truly sorry that you were put through so much. When your mother died, I could not bare the thought of losing you too, that's why i kept you so close. i never mean't to neglect you. I just wantd to know you were safe from harm- Maxis Hissing gas and girl crying Daddy- Samantha I love you samantha-Maxis i love you too daddy- Samantha Can you do something for me, something very important?- Maxis yes.- Samantha kill...them all- Maxis gunshot no!-Maxis Samantha's laughter we are all domed- Groph static Category:Radios